blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piggy 500/Gallery/2
In the cave S2E9 Blaze and Starla come to a forest glen.png S2E9 Starla calling for Zippy.png S2E9 Starla wonders where Zippy is.png|"Poor little piggy. I wonder where he could be." S2E9 AJ "I can help us".png|"I can help us find Zippy!" S2E9 AJ switching to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E9 Visor View of the badlands.png S2E9 Where's Zippy.png S2E9 Zippy floating over a big rock.png S2E9 Zippy hops onto the rock.png S2E9 Zippy can't get down.png S2E9 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S2E9 Starla "This way".png S2E9 Blaze and Starla enter a cave.png S2E9 Moss cave.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla drive through the cave.png S2E9 AJ "Look out!".png|Look Out! S2E9 Starla slips over a cliff.png|Whoa! S2E9 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S2E9 Starla hooked on.png|Gotcha! S2E9 Blaze helps Starla up.png S2E9 Starla thanks Blaze for saving her.png|"Thanks Blaze. That would've been a long way down." S2E9 AJ "Looks like the only way across".png|"Looks like the only way across..." S2E9 All the way up there.png|"...is to get all the way up there." S2E9 That's really high.png|"Shoo-Whee!" S2E9 Too high to jump.png|"Hmm. It's too high for us to jump." S2E9 We need a pendulum.png|"But we can swing up there. We’d just need a pendulum." S2E9 AJ describing pendulums.png|Yeah! A pendulum is a weight hanging from a line, like a string. S2E9 How a pendulum works.png|When you pull it one way and let it go, it swings the other way. S2E9 Blaze "I see how we can make a pendulum".png|"Oh. I see how we can make a pendulum." S2E9 Vine hanging from ceiling.png|"We can use this vine hanging from the ceiling as our string..." S2E9 Blaze will be the weight.png|"...And I can be the weight." S2E9 Starla "You're a real pendulum now".png|"You're a real pendulum now." S2E9 AJ "Go for it".png|"Go for it, Blaze! Swing!" S2E9 Blaze about to swing.png|"Here I go!" S2E9 Blaze doesn't make it.png|Aaaand...oh! S2E9 Starla "The pendulum didn't swing high enough".png|"Shoot. The pendulum didn't swing high enough." S2E9 AJ "...from someplace higher".png|"Maybe you need to start your swing from someplace higher." S2E9 Blaze "Let's try it".png|"C'mon. Let's try it!" S2E9 Blaze starts to climb.png S2E9 Blaze climbing the ledges.png S2E9 Blaze is higher now.png|"Okay. We're higher this time." S2E9 Will Blaze make it.png S2E9 Blaze misses.png|Oh! So close! S2E9 Starla "You got a whole lot closer".png|"Oh. You've got a whole lot closer that time, Blaze." S2E9 AJ "The higher you start".png|"Yeah! The higher you start a pendulum swing, the higher you go." S2E9 Blaze "Then maybe I should".png|"Then maybe I should start my swing from..." S2E9 All the way from up there.png|"...All the way up there." S2E9 Blaze climbing to the highest ledge.png S2E9 Blaze is the highest now.png S2E9 Now will Blaze make it.png S2E9 Blaze successfully swings across.png|Yes! S2E9 Blaze jumps off the vine.png S2E9 Blaze made it.png|"We made it. Swinging from a higher place worked." S2E9 Blaze tosses the vine back.png|"C'mon Guys!" S2E9 AJ about to swing.png|"Your turn to be a pendulum." Let's Go, AJ! S2E9 AJ swings on the vine.png|Yahoo! S2E9 AJ jumps off the vine.png S2E9 AJ lands in Blaze.png S2E9 Starla about to swing.png|"Giddyup, pendulum." S2E9 Starla swings on the vine.png|Yee-haw! S2E9 Starla jumps off the vine.png S2E9 Everyone made it.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla high tire.png S2E9 Blaze "We've got a pig to rescue".png Swing high on the pendulum! S2E9 Blaze and Starla continue through the cave.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla see more vines.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla swing over a lake.png S2E9 Blaze jumps on another vine.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla swing through the cave.png S2E9 Frog pulls back the log.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla watching the frogs.png S2E9 Little frog pulls the log higher.png S2E9 Log busts down rocks.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla pass through.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla leave the cave.png S2E9 Birds swinging on a stick.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla pass under the birds.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla swing across a river.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla swinging with a monkey behind them.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla still swinging.png S2E9 Monkey swinging on a vine.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla reach the other side of the river.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla swing a gap.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla finished with swinging.png Back at the racetrack S2E9 Overview of Piggy 500.png S2E9 Bump Bumperman announcing.png S2E9 Trucks line up for popcorn.png S2E9 Pickle gets in line.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop approach Pickle.png S2E9 Crusher "Get in line?".png S2E9 Crusher "Me and Slop don't do lines.png S2E9 Pickle "You don't?".png S2E9 Slop blowing a raspberry.png S2E9 Slop disagrees.png S2E9 Pickle "How are you going to get popcorn?".png S2E9 Crusher "We're going to cheat".png S2E9 Slop agrees with Crusher.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop hatching a scheme.png S2E9 Crusher gets out a fishing pole.png S2E9 Crusher's view of the popcorn stand.png S2E9 Crusher "Ready?".png S2E9 Crusher and Slop counting to three.png S2E9 Crusher casts the line.png S2E9 Fishing line flies over the trucks.png S2E9 Fishing line misses the popcorn stand.png S2E9 Fishing line grabs a trash can.png S2E9 Crusher starts reeling the line in.png S2E9 Trash can yanked.png S2E9 Trash can flies over the popcorn stand.png S2E9 Trash can flies back over the line.png S2E9 Slop anticipating.png S2E9 Crusher "Here it comes!".png S2E9 Garbage dumps over Crusher and Slop.png S2E9 Crusher and Slop covered in garbage.png S2E9 Crusher disgusted by the garbage.png S2E9 Slop disgusted by the garbage.png Going "Bananas" S2E9 Blaze and Starla jump through the jungle.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla drive in the jungle together.png S2E9 AJ "We'd better check on Zippy".png S2E9 Zippy on Blaze's communicator.png S2E9 Zippy relieved.png S2E9 Starla "I hope we get to Zippy soon".png S2E9 Starla missing Zippy.png|"I miss my racing pig so much. It's driving me..." S2E9 Banana splats in Starla's face.png S2E9 Starla confused by the banana.png|"Bananas?!" Huh. S2E9 Blaze and Starla see bananas falling.png S2E9 Blaze "Uh-oh".png|"Uh-oh. It’s..." S2E9 Monkeys spotted.png S2E9 Monkeys laughing in the trees.png|Monkeys! S2E9 Blaze "Look out!".png|Look Out! Whoa! S2E9 Blaze and Starla dodge the bananas.png S2E9 Starla annoyed by the monkeys.png|"Hoppin' Hubcaps. Those monkeys are trying to drop bananas on us." S2E9 Monkeys hiding.png|"And now they're hiding in the trees." S2E9 How will we get past them.png S2E9 Stay away from the trees with the most bananas.png|"Hmm. Those monkeys are gonna be hiding in trees that have a lot of bananas. So to keep away from the monkeys, we need to stay away from the trees with the most bananas!" S2E9 Starla "Let's go for it".png|"Well, come on, let's go for it!" S2E9 Blaze and Starla pass by the banana pile.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla hear a monkey.png S2E9 AJ "I hear a monkey".png|"Careful! I hear a monkey.” S2E9 Blaze and Starla see two trees.png S2E9 Which tree has more bananas.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla pass the other tree.png|"That must be where the monkey's hiding." S2E9 Monkey drops bananas.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla cheer.png|"We were right." S2E9 AJ "That tree did have a monkey in it".png|"That tree did have a monkey in it.” S2E9 Blaze and Starla continuing their drive.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla hear another monkey.png S2E9 Starla "Sounds like there's another monkey up ahead".png|"Get ready! Sounds like there's another monkey up ahead." S2E9 Blaze gives a reminder.png|Remember, he's gonna be hiding in trees with the most bananas. S2E9 Blaze and Starla see the next two trees.png S2E9 Now which tree has more bananas.png S2E9 Don't go near there.png|"Don't go near there!" S2E9 Second monkey drops the bananas.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla made it again.png|"Missed us!" "Good work, team!" S2E9 AJ says there's one more monkey.png|"Just be on the lookout. There's still one more monkey out there." S2E9 Blaze and Starla hear the last monkey.png|"Shoo-Whee! I hear him." S2E9 Blaze and Starla see the last trees.png S2E9 Last tree decision.png S2E9 Let's go the other way.png|"Let's go the other way!" S2E9 Last monkey drops the bananas.png S2E9 Monkey sees Blaze and Starla leaving.png|"So long, Monkey!" S2E9 Monkey shrugs.png S2E9 Monkey eats his banana.png S2E9 Blaze and Starla passed all the monkeys.png|"We did it, y'all. We got past all the monkeys." S2E9 Blaze and Starla high tire again.png|"High Tire!" S2E9 Blaze "Let's hurry and rescue Zippy".png S2E9 Blaze and Starla leave the jungle.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries